Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by bookowl26
Summary: Random scenes, centering around the students of Hogwarts. I take requests—but beware, I don't update a lot.
1. The Chosen One Chooses

Time- Post Battle of Hogwarts  
Ships/Parings- Nothing- yay!  
Idea- Something that was stuck in my mind for 10 days  
Setting- Malfoy Manor  
Characters- Harry P., Draco M., Astoria G.  
Plot- "Harry Potter says sorry to Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter is sorry that he almost killed Draco Malfoy (sarcasm)."

* * *

Harry Potter, sitting in an armchair, was thinking about his time at Hogwarts.

First year? Creepy, and totally surprising. It isn't every day you are told you are a "wizard" who is invited to a school for other "witchcraft and wizarding".

Second year? Scary. Third year? Completely surprising. Fourth year? Deadly, he couldn't forget about Cedric, Harry stifled a sob. Fifth year? Strange, he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts, and that prophecy... _very vulnerable._

Harry couldn't think about the sixth year. Betrayal (which honestly was nothing), death of Dumbledore, and Draco being forced to kill Dumbledore...

Wasn't that why Draco was crying in the bathroom?

The seventh year... Harry would rather dream about Voldemort again than think about everything that happened.

The years went on, and he noticed more things- not to look for himself, but to see from other people's view, a lesson from Serverus Snape. Harry decided to apologize to Malfoy for almost killing him.

* * *

At the same exact time, Draco Malfoy was thinking about _his_ years at Hogwarts.

During the first year he was a jerk.

He kept on being one.

In the fourth year, Harry, instead of being dead, in the first 5 minutes (as he half-hoped), made it to the end. In the fifth year, being favored by Dolores Umbridge was... unpleasant.

By the beginning of the sixth year, he let his emotions overcome him. And Potter, POTTER went inside the bathroom and found him crying...

That was one of the worst things at Hogwarts.

Then his living room exploded...

* * *

Harry was really regretting paying a visit to Malfoy. Especially THE Malfoy who he had...

STOP.

Harry came to the _new_ Malfoy mansion, to apologize, not to think about the awkward things that had happened.

Then he spotted Malfoy's pale, gray, eyes staring back at his emerald green ones.

Crap...

* * *

"So what were you saying? YOU NOW APOLOGIZE?" sneered Draco, looking red in the face.

"I know that was like 10 years ago, but I just realized what I did was wrong...", said Harry.

"Don't mention that bathroom scene or else you are going to suffer", Draco stuttered, pulling out his wand.

"Really, I just came here to apologize. And you are going to make a spell duel?" Harry grinned, slipping his wand out from his robes.

Draco sighed.

"Fine. Now go, and I never want to see you again in this place, ever", Draco muttered, handing Harry a bag of Floo Powder. He disappeared, and Draco sighed loudly.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Astoria asked, feeling his temperature.

"Potter came to visit."


	2. Staring contests

Time- 1973 (Marauder's third year)  
Ships/Parings- Wolfstar (Sirius B./Remus L.)  
Idea- Something light but with some Wolfstar  
Setting- Hogwarts  
Characters- Sirius B., Remus L., James P., Lily E.  
Plot- "James walks in on Sirius confirming his love for Remus... and the two are staring at each other. Just when James is about to say something, somebody else walks in... what do they do?"

* * *

Remus POV

I walked slowly, very slowly, over to where Sirius was snoring quite loudly. "Wake up, you git. You're drooling on my text-", I started. Sirius kicked my foot and snored louder. Sirius is a heavy sleeper, only if you shout, then he will wake up. "I repeat-", he snored louder. I covered my ears, ducking for cover.

He kicked my chest. I doubled over in pain. "PADFOOT!"

Sirius opened his eyes and saw me rolling around. "Moony, you should know that you look hot. Especially when you have that stupid expression on your face." My eyes widened. I stared at him. He stared back. 2 minutes later, we were still staring. I had only blinked 50 times.

Stare. 2 minutes and 4 seconds.

Stare. 2 minutes and 6 seconds.

Stare. 2 minutes and 12 seconds.

James walked in.

Stare. 2 minutes and 15 seconds.

Stare. 2 minutes and 18 seconds.

Stare. 2 minutes and 22 seconds.

"What are you two doing?" said James.

"I told Moony I loved him and this is what he gives me. A stare. And now I'm giving it ba-"

The door flew open _again_. Lily Evans stared inside. "JAMES POTTER! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW, YOU FILTHY TOERAG!"

James grinned and ruffled his hair. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Sirius snorted. "Typical James."

After James opened the door again, I had finally beat Sirius in a game of wizard chess.

Only because he let me.

"AHEM! YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! LOOK AT ME, I'M MORE FABULOUS THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!" James was covered in purple paint.

I snorted.


	3. CRACKING up

Time- 1993 (Golden Trio's third year)  
Ships/Parings- NONE!  
Idea- Hermione's thoughts and ideas on punching Malfoy  
Setting- Outside Hogwarts  
Characters- Hermione G., Draco M., Ron W., Harry P.  
Plot- "Hermione uses her amazing skills to do something equally amazing."

* * *

Hermione nodded to herself as she walked down the stone hall. She had reasons, and her knowledge was going to prove it. Her body shook with both fear and confidence, as she smile playfully. _My turn now,_ she thought.

She reached the bottom of the stops, and started picking up her pace. Draco stood up.

"Ahh, come and see the show!" he said, waving his hands at her. Hermione frowned.

"YOU! You foul, evil, loathsome, little cockroach!" Hermione shouted, pointing a wand to Draco's throat. Draco looked nervous.

"Hermione, no!" Ron pleaded, looking nervous as well. "It's not worth it."

She thought about everything, every reason, why she was in this position.

* * *

During her very first year at Hogwarts, Hermione was excited. She knew to avoid some people, for example, Slytherins, but Hermione didn't exactly know what other witches and wizards to avoid. She had eagerly waved goodbye to her parents, crossed into the border. Hermione should have known better.

When she was called "Mudblood", heat boiled in her stomach. Her red blood rushed to her face. Hermione vowed for revenge. She had to, she couldn't stand him.

In the second year, the truth about The Chamber of Secrets terrified and horrified her. Why was life so unfair for muggleborn...

Now Buckbeak? Hermione could break another limb of Malfoy's... purebloods are rich, but they aren't omnipotent compared to others.

As the memories left Hermione, she stepped backwards. Adrenaline filled her body as she braced for what was next. Draco's goons looked relived. _Not too soon..._ she grinned, as they were about to run away.

Crunch. She punched the idiot's nose just so it could break. Hermione was satisfied. Malfoy's head hit the wall, and this time, they really ran.

She turned back to the rest of the trio, smiling. "That felt good."


	4. Maraufour to Marauone

Time- A few days after Hallowe'en  
Ships/Parings- None :)  
Idea- Based on what I have read  
Setting- Azkaban, or somewhere else  
Characters- Sirius B., Remus L.  
Plot- "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have an argument"

* * *

"Sirius. How could you?" One.

"THEY TRUSTED YOU!" Two.

"I can't believe it. You were my best friend!" Three.

Sirius didn't want to count how many people had yelled at him that day. Well, there was only one. And he was mad. Very mad.

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Sirius decided to fake sleeping. Eventually Remus quieted down. "I hope you stay in Azkaban for the rest of your life", and with that, Remus Lupin left.

 _Flashback_

 _When he found out Pettigrew was gone, Sirius was ready to kill himself. Why did he believe that Peter could be the secret keeper? Padfoot decided to see what and who had survived._

 _Sirius Black walked up the caved-in-stairs, shuddering. He took one look at the body of James Potter, and he felt a tear trace down his cheek. "I'm very sorry James. I led you into this situation", and Sirius walked upstairs. If Lily was okay, and Harry was okay, that would be good. At least a bit of James would be with him._

 _Sirius Black found Lily Evans on the floor. Sirius clenched his teeth. That foul, loathsome, rat-like traitor..._

 _Harry sat in his crib, tears dripping down his chin. "Ma? P-p-a?" he asked._ _Everything about Harry was the same. Except a red scar poking out from his messy hair. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. Sirius shivered, this was the only way Harry could be identified from thousands of other green eyed black haired babies._

 _"Lily and James are in Heaven. RIP Prongs."_

 _Flashback ends_

Sirius sank down into his cell. He buried his face in his hands. "I am innocent, I wasn't the secret keeper..."

 **(Actually, I don't know why I thought of this, but Sirius isn't exactly innocent. He trusted Peter, and he gave the position to somebody else (aka Pettigrew), but I think that after the "Lily and James is dead and I must get revenge" thing was over, he started to change. He wanted to protect Harry from the wizard (or monster) that killed Jily. So Sirius thought of ways for making Harry feel better, because obviously, the "His parents were dead because of the wicked wizard" thing must had made him unhappy. I think Callie is going to make a second part. Longest author's note by me EVER!)**


	5. Lily reincarnated

Time- Around Harry's 6th year  
Ships/Parings- Snily, (Minor) Snapemione, Servinny, Seruna  
Idea- Serverus Snape on the girl-trio  
Setting- Malfoy Manor  
Characters- Serverus S., Lily E., Luna L., Hermione G., Ginny W.  
Plot- "Serverus Snape thinks about Lily and the girl-trio after he figures out that Nagini will kil him."

* * *

Serverus Snape had always despised the three girls. Dreamer, Mudblood, and Weaselette. They always hung out together, as friends. The only time they seemed to spread out was when Weasel or Potty called the last two.

Every single day, they grew up to be more like Lily. His Lily. Not Potter's, but his Lily.

Luna was Lily. Lily believed in whatever she believed in, and it was close to impossible to get Lily to change her mind.

His patronus was a doe. Lily's patronus was a doe, too. But both Potty's had been Stags. The Potters had stole his Lily away from him. Ginny wasn't Lily, but Ginny was surprisingly similar to her. Lily was a fierce red-head girl, like Ginny. Ginny loved getting in trouble with The-Boy-Who-Lived, while Lily ended up marrying Potter.

Lily loved to read, like Serverus did when he was younger. Who else liked to read and buried their bodies in a stack of books? Hermione Granger. And occasionally, they both peeked their head out to pay attention in class, or to scold somebody.

If Serverus was to die by the fangs of Nagini, he'd wish these three girls and Potter were to view his memories.

Lily was in all of them.

* * *

 **AN: Short, sweet, and... Serverus Snape! Alliteration and one of my favorite ideas. This isn't the best... but I really love this one. In my opinion, it has more of me inside it. If I were to die by the hands of a Dark Lord, I'd want exactly 5 people to know my memories.**


	6. Bellatrix, please

**ATTEEENTION! I... umm... even though Pottermore put me into... *scowls like Bellatrix* _Slytherin_ , I do not share their opinions. And why am I writing so many Slytherin stories? Grrreat.**

 **-Athena (PS: When lil' sis is in the room, I end up jinxing something that I work really hard on. It's not on purpose. And plus, she never listens when I tell her it's true.)**

* * *

Time-1964, around the time when Andromeda starts Hogwarts  
Ships/Parings- Ehh none  
Idea- Bellatrix wonders what takes the hat so long to sort 'Dromeda.  
Setting- Hogwarts  
Characters- Bellatrix B., Andromeda B., Narcissa B.  
Plot- "Nothing."  
Special quote(s)- Stupid sister. The hat probably didn't want her staining Slytherin, did it?

* * *

Little Andromeda, at the height of 1.4 meters, boarded the Hogwarts train, waving goodbye to Narcissa, mother, and father.

This story isn't about her, is it?

It's about me.

* * *

Scowling at my younger sister (what? She's stupid. She's ugly. She deserves to be scowled at), I look at Narcissa, thinking that she's the only good one. Andromeda gives both of MY parents a grin and a smile as she boards the train.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were Purebloods, Andromeda could be perfect.

I, meanwhile, look at my parents unemotionally. They like me for that. I am the best.

* * *

After we get up to Hogwarts, I sit down at my Slytherin table- oh wait, it's our. The whole entire House of Black **(I forget things. I forgot the actual ridiculous full name. Sorry if it seems that I am acting racist!)** has been sorted here. I wait for a while, and around 7 minutes later Andromeda stumbles onto the chair.

The stupid foolish girl. I hope she's sorted into Gryffindor or even worse, Hufflepuff. Hahaha. That's serve her right! BURRNEEDD OFFF THE TAPPPESSSTRYYY!

Everyone is still waiting for her to be sorted. Someone takes out a book and quietly reads. Another starts talking with a friend, somebody is even picking their nose! Eww! When she goes back to the common room, I'll scold her like mother does.

* * *

 _(Andromeda POV)_

 _The hat looks deep into my brain._

 _Well, well, a rule breaker!_

 _I shudder. What does the hat mean? "Wait, you can talk?"_

 _Obviously... ask your sister! You have the opinions of a Hufflepuff- (wait, is that bad? What? HUFFLEPUFF? OF COURSE IT IS!) -the wisdom of a Ravenclaw, the stubbornness of a Gryffindor, and the slyness and lying ability of a Slytherin! Emotional to the heart... like Hufflepuff **(sorry if I offended anyone!)**. What should I do with you?"_

 _Umm... put... me... in... Slytherin... so... I... won't... anger... my... family?_

 _Very well..._

 _ **SLYTHERIN!**_

A few faint cheers can be heard. I take off the hat, stumble off the stool, and sit next to my sister, who moves 5 seats down next to Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

(back to Bellatrix Black lol)

Stupid sister. The hat probably didn't want her staining Slytherin, did it? She disrespects mother, argues with Cissy, and is just not Slytherin material.

* * *

 _*8 years later*_

 _"Bellatrix... please..."_

 _"'Dromeda, I knew you were never Slytherin material. Go away, go away, I don't want to ever see you again. Go kiss the Mudblood and get infected. Have Mudblood children and watch them suffer getting teased. Live a... nice... life."_

 _With those words spoken, Bellatrix turned away._

 _And Andromeda collapsed to the ground. "I love you, Ted," she whispered repeatedly, packing furiously.  
_

* * *

 **So... wha'dya think? I'm going to add a chapter explaining everything tomorrow. It's going to be a Pre-sequel. Somethin' like that.**


	7. Shadows and Apples

Time- Around Harry's 6th year  
Ships/Parings- Drastoria, and a bunch of other Draco parings  
Idea- Astoria is a green apple.  
Setting- The Greengrass household, Malfoy Manor/Hogwarts  
Characters- Draco M., Astoria G., Daphne G.  
Plot- "None at all. I just wanted this one..."

* * *

When Draco Malfoy casted the Patronus spell, he did not expect this to happen.

Draco honestly did not expect _the apple, the green apple_ to hover in the air. The apple then somehow got up, then transformed into a girl. _"Astoria Greengrass,"_ Draco recalled.

The girl winked at him and whispered, "You know what to do, Draco."

Then it all melted away, and Draco woke up shivering in the middle of the night on his bed.

* * *

Daphne looked at her sister, who was still sleeping. "Astoria, wake up."

Astoria did not wake up.

"Applesauce, wake up," Daphne tried. Astoria yawned, and waved her hand around.

"Ow," Daphne muttered, when Astoria poked her in the eye. "Wake UP ALREADY!"

"Coming, sis", she muttered. Astoria scowled and added, "No need to call me Applesauce, Plant Nymph," she fired back drowsily. "I was just about to wake up."

The girls had made nicknames for each other ever since appearing in the other's dreams. Daphne had appeared in Astoria's dream where Draco was watching Astoria, and Astoria had appeared in Daphne's...

Both of them hurried to put on their normal clothes, and rushed down the stairs to make breakfast. Her mother, a death eater, had gone out to support Voldemort. Astoria didn't feel like joining her, because she was "too young", and Daphne, being the older, had to watch over her younger sister, so both stayed home. Her father had gone out to the ministry. When Astoria was little, she didn't enjoy the fact that her parents were "evil", but Daphne assured her that it was perfectly normal for pureblood families to have "evil" fathers and mothers.

"I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw," she told Daphne. No wonder.

But Astoria grew up thinking that it was perfectly normal to have an "evil" father/mother, becoming one with the Slytherins. Daphne decided that was perfectly normal and tried to ignore her sister's fussy, talkative, gossiping friends. Astoria herself became a really annoying person.

While Astoria sizzled the bacon and Daphne poured the pancake batter, she thought about Astoria's recent dream. Astoria had just dreamed about being Draco's patronus, no doubt that was Draco. Pansy, Corina, Astoria, and Tara were all fans of him. They sang "Weasley is the King" everywhere. Even though Pansy normally hung out with Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne, herself, Pansy was still a member of the "Draco fan-club".

* * *

Draco, looking drowsy, hopped down the stairs to breakfast. Sitting down on a bench, he slowly opened his eyes. A plate was sitting in front of him. Draco pushed it away and looked ahead outside the window, without an appetite. Since it was a Saturday, he could go upstairs and sleep more. He groaned and walked back up the stairs. Today was Draco's 'free night' when he didn't have to visit the dark lord. And besides, he couldn't find his mask.

Scurrying upstairs, he found a note on his bed. 'Hey apple lover, 7-2 tonight 6:30. Dreams come true. -DN and AA'

Draco almost fainted.

* * *

DN (Daphne the Nymph) and AA (Astoria the Apple) giggled as they hurried down the stairs. "Sis, that was amazing!" Astoria exclaimed.

"No, we were amazing. Now hurry along. We can't miss breakfast!" Daphne grinned. Both girls had used a teleportation charm and a mind reading spell so Astoria could rush through Draco's mind and place the note on the bed. Then both siblings parted ways... but Draco, Daphne, and Astoria didn't know about the shadow in the corner...

* * *

 **Idiot Thena has no idea what was the original inspiration for this story.**


	8. The Letters

Time- 2nd generation at Hogwarts  
Ships/Parings- **Teddy/Victorie, Domnique stays single, Louis is too young to date. Molly Weasley two is dating multiple people. Lucy is single. Fred Weasley two has a crush on Domnique and another Slytherin girl, Roxanne is single. Rose is single but Scorpius has a crush on her, Hugo and Lily are too young (again). James is dating a certain light brown haired-green eyed girl (hehehehe... LILY REINCARNATED...). Albus is unpopular in "hotness" standards.**  
Idea- Random drabbles in letters  
Setting- Hogwarts  
Characters- The Weasley clan and extended  
Plot- "It's a brand new year at Hogwarts, and lots of things have happened..."

* * *

Age/Year guide:

Teddy, Victorie- Freshly outa school (22 and 20 respectively)  
Dominique- 7th year  
Fred II- 6th year  
Molly II, James II- 5th year  
Roxanne, Louis- 4th year  
Albus, Rose, Scorpius- 3rd year  
Lucy- 2nd year  
Hugo, Lily II- 1st year

* * *

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I think that you should tell Rose to get her nose out of the books she's constantly reading. Her nose is buried in a novel, and her vision is slowly decreasing. Rose has bad eyesight to the point that she can't see the obvious! Victorie, Albus, and James are betting that she's going to notice this year. Roxanne, Teddy, Domnique, and Lucy and betting she isn't. Victorie didn't notice the first year. The rest of us are neutral!_

 _Should I tell Rose or not? She's being stupid! Scorpius turns the color of her hair whenever she looks at him. Mum. This is the supposed-to-be-Slytherin heir. I think Malfoy is going to disown Scorpius- anyways, you get the point._

 _Hugo_

~ (A day later, with an anxious Hugo, the family owl swoops in. Hugo is so excited Lily tells him he's about to wet his pants.) ~

Dear Hugo,

I'm pretty sure your sister is going to notice someday. Your father is furious at the idea of the little Malfoy marrying your older sister, I think it's okay. How is Rose doing in school? I hope the late-night book reading isn't going to happen again. You shouldn't push her, either. She wrote to me last week saying that "James kept on wearing that shirt displaying the words "Scorpirose" during the weekends", and poor Rose wanted me to get Aunt Ginny to send a howler.

I think she already knows. Get good grades and beat those Hufflepuffs!

Mum

* * *

Dear Aunt Ginny,

I am not going to take another weekend cleaning the Gryffindor common room, again. Victorie is always off playing Quidditch, Louis is with Fred II, and I'm going to explode! There are mugs and everything- how did I get this duty? Why? Because your son James had gotten double detention, and I was standing right there. Right there. And I got the job. Now, dusting and sweeping and cleaning up is fine, but frogs? CHOCOLATE FROGS? ALL OVER THE COMMON ROOM?

May you please tell James to keep his candy away from Fred II?

I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. James. (in case, mum, you've wanted to check my letters again)

Domnique

~ (Domnique angrily picks up a reply and finds it is in Aunt Ginny's handwriting) ~

 _Dear Domnique,_

Oh my, Albus must not be telling me everything. Triple detention? James is getting a howler tomorrow! Thank you so much for providing information on James. I dislike it when I hear that he gets multiple detentions at once.

Is everything alright?

 _Aunt Ginny_

* * *

James, please. I'm not a slimy snake. And the hat isn't wrong. You've always been my big brother, annoying or not, but now you just basically disappeared from life! Please come back James! And that Malfoy, he is my friend! Please get you and Rose to stop being so prejudiced. James, just, please! -Albus

 **Lil' brother, I can't. You are a snake. I am a lion. A Gryffindor lion. Malfoys aren't that wonderful, you know. They supported Voldy-flakes in the second wizarding war! They are all Slytherins! I am blood related to you. But I do not consider a snake to be the brother of a lion. -James**

James... -Albus

 **Father's gonna hear about this, huh? Starting to sound like Malfoy! -James**

No, James, this isn't right. Slytherins aren't the only ones being prejudiced. Gryffindors are, too. If I want to be friends with Scorpius, that's fine with me. I don't care what the others are going to say. I'm just fighting for what I believe is right. You, James, are being prejudiced right now. You think all Slytherins are evil. That's wrong. Not all of them are, like Merlin, who is on a chocolate frog card. Some may be evil. Not all are. I am not evil. Nor is Scorpius. -Albus

 **I don't mind. Call me prejudiced all you want. I don't care. I'm just going to live my life and you can be stuck in the snake dungeon with all the slimy stuff. Goodbye, my-no-longer-blood-related-brother. -James**

You can sneer at me, you can bully me, you can act like I'm Snape and you are the Marauders. After all, my middle name is Serverus. But anyways, I'm telling dad. He is a Gryffindor that stands for every single house. He has the right opinion. Goodbye, my-once-brother-once-upon-a-time-but-now-traitor. -Albus

 _Should I make this into a story? -Athena_

* * *

Umm, mother.

I am in love with Teddy. May we please add him to the family? -Victorie

~ (Victorie flies to the door of the house the two had rented) ~

 _Victorie, I don't know, yet. I have to contact your uncle Harry to make sure, and he has to contact Ted's grandmother. I now do approve of the idea. Make the relationship last good and long, otherwise I will disapprove of it again. -Fleur_


	9. Ginny's Wedding

Time: 1st generation wedding  
Ships/Parings: (hinting) Molly Weasley x Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley x Harry Potter (Ginarry)  
Idea: ehh idek it was originally a birthday tribute. I kinda just expanded it and dumped it here so it wouldn't take up a story? Also I can't remember if Molly Weasley died or not, but I think she's alive.  
Setting: Weasley's Burrow  
Characters: Fred, George, Ginny, and Molly Weasley; (mentioning) Harry Potter  
Plot: "Ginny reflects on her childhood as she prepares for her wedding."

* * *

"Mum! I'm nervous!" Ginny called, her blood boiling throughout her body. "Wh... what if Harry... doesn't..." But Molly Weasley was not there. Ginny sat down, sighed, and tried to calm down the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

Then, Ginny Weasley remembered her mother's words to her many, many years ago. Around seventeen or eighteen.

* * *

Ginny's toy zebra had just been turned into a snake by Fred and George, who called themselves Gred and Forge. She had began to cry, seeing that her zebra couldn't be hugged anymore.

Molly had took her by the shoulders, wiped off her tears, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sometimes boys can be very annoying, when they are growing up. Fred and George resemble my two twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Both died not long ago. But let me tell you one thing—once my brothers had transfigured my book into a snake. It couldn't be transfigured back."

"I was so mad, I refused to speak to them for a month! Some boys may be annoying, but in a while you will start to like them."

Ginny sniffled, wiping her nose on a hanky. "Like how you met Daddy?"

Molly nodded and smiled. "Yes, Ginny dear. I liked him because of his charm and joking personality. I liked his hair, and those twinkling eyes! He was also very laid-back, which was good for me. When you get older, you may find a husband just like your Pa. I'll wait and applaud whoever you choose!"

Ginny smiled a bit, then Molly ruffled her hair. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll get George and Fred to find the snake."

The boys were having accidental magic bursts, which had inspired them to become pranksters. Molly left Ginny alone in the kitchen, the red-headed mother was going to find those two weasels. Ginny decided to go to her room to take a nap. Climbing up the stairs slowly, when she reached her room, she found the two twins sitting on her bed with two permanent markers in hand.

Suddenly Ginny screamed. Books flew off her shelves and hit both twins on the heads. Gred and Forge quickly scrambled out of the room, with Ginny chasing after them wildly. Suddenly Arthur appeared in the hallway. "Whoa, whoa, you two, what did you do?" he asked, straightening his glasses.

Ginny smiled secretly. It was her first burst of accidental magic. She could be a witch and finally go to Hogwarts...

A firm voice interrupted her daydream. "Ginny! Help me clean this mess up," her mother shouted, holding her toy zebra in hand. Ginny grinned and picked up a few books and placed her zebra on top, and raced up the stairs, placing the zebra on her bed and the books on her shelves.

* * *

Ginny paced around quietly, thoughts racing like her patronus in her head. "But... still," she said slowly. "Anything could happen."

 _"I liked him because of his charm and joking personality. I liked his hair, and those twinkling eyes! He was also laid-back, which was good for me. When you get older, you may find a husband just like your Pa. I'll wait and applaud whoever you choose,"_ the memory reminded her.

Then Ginny smiled. The boy who lived just might be the perfect match for her.


	10. The Train to Hogwarts

Time: 2nd Generation (lez say... James' year)  
Ships/Parings: nahh she's too young really  
Idea: I wrote this to express my sympathy and empathy to this adorable little girl who was being mocked and teased, but then the idea wasn't finished so I morphed it into what we have right now. I'm cleaning out my message box so I decided to finish writing this.  
Setting: Hogwarts  
Characters: The OC (unnamed)  
Plot: "OC is on a train reflecting on how lucky she is to be in Hogwarts."

* * *

Once upon a time, I had gone over to that school, the school that would later prove my patience for my peers. The magical ones, not the ones that home that couldn't compare to me.

I was of different ranking, since I had magic in my blood. No matter how many of them there were, they'd never exceed my magical abilities. None of them could turn the teacher's hair blue at random times. None of them could magically shrink their clothes, or make apples teleport into bully's faces.

I was different.

This proved to be the first half of my life's living techniques—pranking teachers, knocking out bullies and teaching them lessons. I had many friends, but felt like I didn't belong. They were always at my back, you know? Spreading rumors about how I tricked them or drank alcohol, which of course is illegal for kids my age. After all, the bullies all had older siblings.

That changed when I was first received my letter to Hogwarts. I can clearly remember how excited I was that there was an owl, an owl that actually looked like it was heading towards my house. "Hey birdie!" I exclaimed while waving my hand, eyes full of delight. "How are you doing on a fine day like this?"

The bird came closer to me and I noticed there was something in its beak. I raised an eyebrow and opened the window, hesitant to pet the owl's soft looking feathers. I wanted to scream "Mom! Owl!" but the once in a lifetime experience was mine, not my family's. Then, something landed at my feet.

I felt like screaming. It was addressed to me, me, and specifically identified the room I lived in, the one with a beautiful corner to sit and read in. Shaking, I ran off in the other direction, forgetting about the owl until it dropped another letter, this time identifying who had sent it.

Huh... some headmaster guy. I shook my head and decided I should open it. Maybe I'd actually qualified for that prestigious school. Hopes high, I tore the letter up and felt the owl land on the staircase near where I was standing.

That was how I first found out about Hogwarts. Everything else felt like a whirlwind, and I absolutely could not wait for the new school year to start. I'd never have to see those brats again.

I can remember nervously sitting down on a train cabin next to a girl wearing wolf ears, and a boy with very short hair. They were siblings, Lily and Henri Jonas. They would later on become my best friends in Hogwarts.

Fast forwards to the second year, where I am right now. Lily, a Gryffindor and Henri, a Hufflepuff (like me), are in the train car together.

It was such a good year at Hogwarts. I wonder what the next one is going to be like.


	11. Expanding Gum

**History makes stories. Wrote this around the actual date when I dropped slime into a friend's hair. Strange memories. I am aware of the fact that there is a spell you can use instead, but expanding gum is just my own creation. Yes enjoy**

* * *

James Potter, the idiot, had just gotten EXPANDING GUM into my hair...

"NOO!" I screamed on sight. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"

"Relax, Evans," he hissed, trying to untangle the sticky and spit-covered mess from my hair. "You don't want McGonagall to notice, because then she'll know about what you did. It'll be bad for both of us."

"BUT MY HAIR!"

"EVANS!"

I quieted down for a second, then promptly started screaming again. "POTTER!" I howled. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUT OFF MY LUSCIOUS LOCKS OF HAIR! MY HAIR!"

James paused for a moment and grabbed over Sirius, who started taking pictures. "Ha! Evans, what should we make this photo into?"

"JAMES!" My fiend then returned to my hair, which had gum all over it. Gum. Sticky gum, all over my hair... he attempted to untangle the sticky mess from my bright red hair, which he failed at - it was impossible to get out.

"Calm down, Lily," Sirius smiled. "You do know that this is expanding gum, meaning that it expands rapidly... and is extremely sticky?"

"Padfoot," James murmured. "You're not helping. She's screaming even louder. Soon, she'll lose her voice - but that'll be good."

James waved his wand around, which I desperately tried to grab out of his hands. "Potter?" I asked quietly, my throat aching. A lot.

"Yeah?"

"You know..."

"What?"

"You're definitely going to be in trouble for this. Seriously." Just at that moment, Potter saw McGonagall turn around the corner. James yanked my hair by the roots and started running around corners, with Sirius yelling wildly "YAHOO!".

"All aboard the Lily Evans Hair Train Express, where you travel with James as he desperately tries to untangle Expanding Gum from his crush's hair!" Peter hooted. Remus jumped up from behind Peter and started running with the four of us too.

"Really... what are you doing - WATCH OUT, THERE'S A WALL!" Remus screamed as we crashed into a stone wall.

"Ugh," muttered Potter.

"What is wrong with Miss Evans' hair, Potter?" McGonagall questioned, towering over the five of us. James shrank down a little.

"Well, you see, we were testing out spells, and an Expanding charm that we created hit a piece of gum that was flying out of Sirius' mouth, and it landed on Lily's hair. Now she's screaming because the gum started out small, you see, and now, it's stuck to her hair. I don't think it will grow back easily."

"MY LUSCIOUS LOCKS!" I wailed helpfully.

"50 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said coolly. "And also, 10 detentions, each 30 minutes, Potter." There was a strange glint in her eye that I recognized...

"Don't favor him," I whispered, clutching my throat. "Ow."

* * *

"Calm down, Lily," James whispered quietly. "I've got this."

He carefully knitted the gum together, into a sphere above the main part of my hair, and screamed a spell. In an instant, the gum disappeared, but the spit was still there.

"You're going to be getting me 10 bottles of shampoo, Potter," I hissed at the grinning prankster. "Now get out."


End file.
